The accomplishments in microscope control during this past year have mostly related to work developing the semi-automated tomography system. We call it semi-automated tomography because there are still steps where the user needs to make decisions, i.e. choosing a specimen and a magnification for data collection. With this system, a computer program using the external computer provides a low magnification image or montage so the user can choose an area on mterest. Human intervention is also necessary in alignment of the microscope (objective and condensor stigmator adjustment as well as alignment of the pivot point and eucentricity). However, once the microscope is set up and the user has determined an area of interest and a desired magnification, then the data collection loop is handled by the external computer system. The specimen is pre-irradiated for stability using a program "cooker" which is already installed on the WEM. The specimen is tilted to +600 and the image shift is adjusted by the computer to recenter the specimen. Focus is obtained using autofocus algorithms, either by the maximum contrast method (already implemented) or a beam tilt method (in progress). We are also implementing a low-dose kit with spot-scanning options (from Ken Downing at Berkeley) which provides greater flexibility than the JEOL MDS system should we need to use low dose methods for focusing. The computer adjusts the settings for data collection and the images will be recorded on either CCD or film. After image recording, the specimen is automatically advanced by a l or 20 tilt increment in order to record the next tilted image. Again, the image shift, focus and exposure settings are adjusted by the computer and the image is recorded. A full data set is collected from +600 to ~60o. This finishes the data collection cycle and if desired, the user move to other areas of interest to collect other tilt series. During the coming year this system will be refined and put into use for routine operations.